DEMON EYES
by DarkDynasty
Summary: This is a very short one shot deal. It's basically the story through the demon's eyes. One that's being hunted by Inuyasha and Company.


DEMON EYES

An uneasy silence blanketed the forest as a figure ran across the grass towards a small unsuspecting town. A toothy grin spread across a scarred face. Dark green eyes narrowed and focused on the first tiny hut that came in sight. Stretching out a clawed hand the figure laughed maniacally as it ripped through the makeshift shelter easily and landed in the center of the town with pieces of cloth still clutched in its right hand. Debris of wood and stone whirled around the other shacks at the sheer strength of the attack.

'The smell! I need the smell! I want the smell of blood!'

The figure brought up the cloth to it's oversized nostrils and growled in anger and frustration when it noticed that there was no invigorating scent of human blood. His piercing glare scanned across the dark shacks searching for a human to rip in two. After looking around it shortly laid its eyes on a lone figure in the shadows. It's red clothes were a dead give away in the moonlight. This figure however, was not hiding. It was advancing towards him slowly.

"Heheheh… looks like someone is in a hurry to die. I will make you a deal weakling…. Bow down to me and call me Master…. Then maybe I will spare you."

The demon had an inflated ego, but not without reason. His name, Hittokiri, which literally meant "manslayer" was given to him after he massacred more than a hundred humans for the sheer pleasure of it. He was also one of the few demons that could transform into a human. This accomplishment, though easy to him, could only be done by demons of extraordinary power. Hittokiri knew his place in the food chain… and it was very high. Tonight however, he was in his demon form, a towering beast at over 8 feet tall with a body matching that of a giant lizard. His tail swished constantly behind him as if it had a mind of it's own and his fingers flexed razor sharp claws at each tip. The figure still advanced.

"Foolish one, you dare look down on my generosity!" Hittokiri smiled inwardly knowing that he would have given this weakling no such chance to live in the first place, "Have it your way then. I promise to make it slow and agonizing."

Hittokiri thumped his tail on the ground once, but before he leapt into the air to perform his signature attack that spelled death for all of his foes the figure in front of him ran his right hand across his body and pulled from his side what appeared to be a giant blade. He rested it on his right shoulder, took one more step forward…. And disappeared.

'So fast…'

His mind was barely able to put those two words together when his feet reacted and he jumped backwards. His eyes played tricks on him as the figure wearing a red haori appeared before him clutching a sword, cleaved the ground where Hittokiri had stood seconds earlier in two, and then disappeared again. Hittokiri again tried to sum up what had just happened when once more his agile feet cleared him of the swinging blade that had now come from one side to swipe across his chest.

'Must leave…'

It was all he could think of. To hell with pride and dignity. If he stayed here any longer he would be killed. The demon rounded on the figure and leapt over him using his full strength and speed. If there was one thing that Hittokiri was sure he was best at it was his speed. He dodged the oncoming blade easily and ran straight through an empty hut. At that moment he didn't realize that it too was empty. He only wanted to escape the crazy bastard behind him with the huge sword. He ran through two more without bothering to look back. His smile was returning once more when a rush of air caught his ears. He instinctively ducked and barely made out what appeared to be a big boomerang flash over his head and disappear into the forest beside him. Not caring to know what it was Hittokiri increased his already unmatchable speed and cleared the village in the blink of an eye. He was close to the river now.

"Heh… I'll lose them at the river."

The dark grin once more flashed on his face…

"KAZANAA!"

In an instant Hittokiri was swept of his feet. He lunged sideways and grabbed onto the first tree he saw. A sudden gust of wind was throwing him sideways.

"What is this!" He grabbed on tight as smaller branches and rocks whizzed by him. He pulled himself closer to the large tree he was holding onto and got behind it. The wind then subsided and stopped just as a glowing ray of light came from the other side of the forest towards him.

"Shit!" The demon threw his arms upwards, grabbed a branch, and pulled himself up just as a sacred arrow dug itself into the tree where he had been standing. The smile now completely faded from his face, Hittokiri ran a clawed hand over the tree next to him. Small shards of wood spread from the point where his hand made contact with the branches.

'That should cover me long enough.'

The demon made to move through the cloud of debris when a dark figure suddenly appeared through it. The red haori blocked his exit and for a second all he could see was a pair of angry golden eyes…. And then a flash of light ran across the figure's body.

"Kaze no kizu!"

Pain shattered the demon's concentration. He felt himself break into millions of pieces and closed his eyes, letting out a deafening roar. Anguish spread across Hittokiri's torso and he felt himself fall off the tree onto the forest floor below. He stench of charred flesh danced around his nose and a feeling of utmost fear settled into the pit of his stomach. Using every bit of strength that he had Hittokiri picked himself up and hobbled for some cover behind a tree. There he rest his head on the trunk and thought out a way to get across the forest unseen.

'Those weapons…'

Hittokiri recalled the youki he felt when the blade almost cut him in half and the one he felt from the boomerang that rushed over his head. Realization dawned on his face.

'I'm being exterminated… that means…'

A sudden calm spread across him.

'These are humans. Nothing to run away from.'

Hittokiri closed his eyes and concentrated himself. A blue light flashed around his demon body, engulfing the monstrous form from head to toe. It pulsated soothingly and then shrank to a smaller size and dissipated. Standing where the demon had once sat was a young maiden. She stood up and took a few steps forward before a monk dressed in black and purple ceremonial robes broke through the shrubs and almost knocked her sideways.

"Ah, excuse me," the monk smiled warmly and bowed, "You should head back to the village, there is a demon about."

The girl smiled warmly and nodded. She turned in the direction of the village and walked away.

"Uh… one moment please…"

She froze, waiting a full second before turning. As she turned the monk grasped her hand and bowed slightly.

"Would you bear a child for me?"

The girl let out the breath she was holding. In that instant another human came forward and gave the leach of a monk a knock on the head.

"Houshi-sama, concentrate on what we're doing please."

Behind the lecherous monk stood a youkai exterminator in full uniform. Her black ensemble was trimmed with pink and hugger her body well enough so it was distinguishable she was female. This uniform, which resembled a ninja's uniform, allowed for free movement during battle and was easy to change into since it could be worn under a kimono.

"Ah yes, a million pardons Sango. Now if you please madam, return to the village… we are in the process of exterminating a very dangerous demon."

The girl nodded once more and turned towards the direction where the village was when a few more figures appeared. One was a girl, around 16 or 17 years of age in strange clothing, and the other was a large fire mononoke in the shape of a cat. On top of the cat was a small child. The girl froze once more as the mononoke bared its teeth at it. A growl escaped between the giant cat's teeth.

"Kirara! Sorry about that, we're all a bit wound up right now." The girl in strange clothing smiled then queried, "Are you from the village?"

The girl smiled and nodded. The small child jumped off the mononoke and stared at the girl.

"What's the matter? You can't talk?"

The girl did her best to look hurt and shook her head. Everyone gasped.

"Oh, you poor thing. Come on, let's take you to the village." The girl in strange clothing grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her away.

"Be careful Kagome-sama… the last thing I saw was that demon fall around here so it might still be alive! Inuyasha-sama said he didn't feel the blade cut anything!" The monk called out as they made their way into the forest. The mononoke and the boy, which the girl realized now was a kitsune, followed after them.

"Oy, Kagome, where do you think Inuyasha is?" The little kitsune's eyes darted around nervously. "He should have joined up with the others… What if the demon got him?"

The raven-haired girl, apparently named Kagome, gave the demon boy a smile. "Don't worry Shippou, Inuyasha's probably finishing off that demon as we speak. You know how he is."

The girl behind them stopped walking. She looked down and let out a chuckle. This chuckle wasn't that of a girl's though, it was low and demonic. The chuckle then grew to a roaring laugh. Kagome and Shippou turned around in surprise, Kagome notching an arrow on her bow and Shippou cowering behind the fire mononoke's hind legs.

"Oh no, the demon possessed the girl!" the kitsune screamed from his hiding place. The girl laughed even louder.

"Stupid little runt… I am the demon! No more to be said here… Die!"

With that the girl lunged forward just as a bright light surrounded her. It flashed brilliantly and then parted as the transformed demon made it's through towards the girl and the kitsune. Hittokiri spread open his palm to slash at his victims, satisfy his craving for human blood, when an all too familiar image appeared in front of them.

"Kagome!"

'Those eyes.'

Hittokiri stopped short and rocketed into the sky just as the ground grew ablaze. He looked back down to see only the girl and kitsune looking up at him.

'Where? Where is he?'

A sudden pain in his mid-section answered his question. There was a growl as the fire mononoke plunged its fangs into his side. Using his tail Hittokiri pulled the demon off and threw it with all his might towards the ground. This distraction however, kept his eyes off the real danger. A few feet above his head a sword shimmered in the moonlight and swung downward, as it's master called upon its power.

"Kaze-no-kizu!"

"Huh?" Hittokiri looked up only in time to see the blade land squarely between his eyes. The pain he felt was indescribable but only there for a moment. The next instant he felt his body slip away as it was disintegrated by the powerful attack. Hittokiri, one of the most powerful demons in Japan, left for the afterlife.


End file.
